


Dance With Me

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, Sort of song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanna, oh baby<br/>I just want you to dance with me tonight<br/>So come on, oh baby<br/>I just want you to dance with me tonight<br/>--<br/>The 5 times Patrick asked Johnny to dance and he said no, and the one time where he asks Patrick to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the latest dance battle thing at convention and Johnny saying he didn't want to dance. I wanted them to dance with each other because it's cute.   
> \--  
> Title and summary are lyrics from the Olly Murs song, Dance With Me Tonight  
> \--  
> Songs mentioned in the song are Save the Last Dance for Me (Michael Buble) and Romeo and Juliet (Dire Straits)  
> \--  
> Unbeta'd and written on shitty google docs

1

They’re at the bar one night, Patrick getting very near the phrase “Drunk”, when he stands up and announces that he and Johnny are going to dance. Of course, they are at a bar, which means there’s less dancing and more grinding. Johnny’s his boyfriend, so Patrick doesn’t need an excuse to get up there are grind all over him. Apparently, Johnny thinks differently.

“No.” He says flatly, happy to be sitting on the inside of their booth, surrounded by Hoss and Crow, both of whom wouldn’t force him to go out there and humor Patrick’s horny wishes.

“C’mon Johnny.” Patrick actually whines at him, leaning over the table. He nearly knocks over the drinks and shot glasses that litter the surface. Sharpy puts a hand on Patrick’s shoulder and announces, much to Johnny’s displeasure, that he would be happy to dance with him. That makes Patrick sit down pretty quickly and, if Sharpy’s drinks are all paid for by a man with the last name, Toews, then so be it.

 

2.

It’s the convention and the boys are all happy to be back together, chatting aimlessly with each other backstage before they have to go on. Patrick is practically hanging off Johnny the entire time, they are boyfriends though so Johnny will deal with it. They haven’t come out yet, aren’t planning to for a long time anyway, but they flirt like they are anyway. Q has warned them plenty of times that they better watch themselves. They’ve both ignored him. It’s not that Johnny doesn’t want to be careful with his sexuality, but he also doesn’t think people’s opinions should stop him from having fun.

 

It just so happens that Patrick wants to tease Johnny beyond belief today, and that is shown when a fan asks them to do a dance off.

Johnny sighs like it’s the worst thing in the world but stands up to give his (bad) version of the moonwalk, next to Patrick.

It’s Patrick who takes it to the next level however, as he stands up and makes his way over to Johnny’s seat. He leans over Johnny and whispers some very obscene words in his year as he does the Kaner Shuffle all over Johnny.

The crowd loves it and it makes Johnny flush, both at the words whispered in his ear, and at the immense attention that Patrick seems to have gotten the both of them.

 

“Let’s do it again!” Patrick whispers as he waits to go back to his seat.

“No.”

 

3.

Patrick has Johnny over for dinner in Buffalo. Johnny had some errands to run after getting off the airplane, so he’s a bit late coming home. When he gets to the house, Mrs. Kane lets him know that Patrick and his sisters are in the games room in the basement. Johnny thanks her quickly before heading downstairs.

Patrick wishes he’d had two things when he noticed Johnny was watching them. One: a camera to capture the hilarious face Johnny was wearing. Two: A one way train ticket out of that room, and his life forever.

“What exactly are you doing?” He asks when he catches Patrick looking at him.

What they actually were doing was learning the choreo to Beyonce’s new song.

“Dancing. Want to join us?”

Johnny gets the heck out of there.

4.

Johnny takes Patrick out to his lake in the summer, a week before they have to return to Chicago. He and Patrick haven’t been together for a while, so they spend the majority of their time ‘catching up’. Then, they head out onto the dock, beers in each hand and stretch out on pool towels.

“Do you want to dance?” Patrick asks, once they’ve both had some of their beers.

“What is with you and this whole dancing thing?” Johnny asks bitterly.

Patrick can hear the distaste in Johnny’s voice, so he’s quiet when he says “I just like it.”

Johnny sighs loudly and Patrick hurries to change the subject, hiding his face under his arms.

 

5.

Their season didn’t end the way that they wanted, that’s for sure. Patrick and Johnny are both mad at themselves and Sharpy, as well as the rest of their teammates, do their best to stay out of their way. Upset Johnny sucks, because he generally hides and then unleashes his anger unexpectedly, like when you accidentally bump into him in the locker room.

Patrick is the other way. He’s visibly upset, and all of the guys can tell. He doesn’t cry around the team but he looks like he’s devastated. It’s terrible to be around. Sharpy invites him over and Patrick may or may not spend a couple of hours sobbing into his best friend’s chest.

He doesn’t go home to Johnny that night or the next.

 

They go out as a team a few nights later, not to a bar, but to their year end get together. Everyone has a date with them, Johnny and Patrick included. Patrick’s (female) date (for publicity purposes only. She’s a lesbian and he’s gay), dances with him for a while before heading over to pick up some champagne.

Patrick heads over to the table where Johnny and his date (also female) are discussing something about soccer and interrupts (he’s not Canadian, he doesn’t have to be polite).

“Do you want to dance?” Patrick asks Johnny.

“How many times do I have to say-”

Patrick is gone before he can hear Johnny decline him again.  

 

+1

They’re sitting in Patrick’s apartment after a long day of working out when Johnny stands up, going over to the iphone dock in the corner of the room. Patrick watches him silently as Johnny plugs on his phone and turns to a song. Patrick (embarrassingly) recognizes it as Save The Last Dance for Me by -of course- a Canadian singer, Michael Buble. Johnny walks back towards Patrick just as the music is starting up.

“Can I have this dance?” He asks, holding out his hand to Patrick.

Patrick is too shell shocked to reply, just let’s Johnny pull him to his feet. Johnny pulls him in close and gets his hands on Patrick’s hips.

Michael starts singing through the speakers.

You can dance, every dance with the guy who gave you the eye, let him hold you tight. You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight. But don’t forget who’s taking you home.

Johnny takes the lead, pulling Patrick to join him. Patrick’s feet aren’t quite cooperating because Patrick is still shocked to have Johnny holding him there, dancing with him.

Oh I know that the music is fine, like sparkling wine, go and have your fun. Laugh and sing but when we’re apart, don’t give your heart to anyone.

They’re moving now, swaying around the living room. Johnny is surprisingly good at this, and Patrick never wants it to end.

Oh baby, won’t you save the last dance for me.

The music trickles out, changing to another song that Patrick doesn’t recognize, slower this time. Johnny just pulls him in close, holding him against his chest as they rock back and forth.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Patrick asks quietly, still trying to decipher the song lyrics.

“Took a class. This summer.” Johnny whispers, arms tightening around Patrick’s back.

Patrick looks up. “You took a class? Why?”

Johnny met his eyes, smiling down at him. “For you.”

“What do you mean, for me?”

“I know you like to dance. I took a class so that we could dance.”

Patrick has to sit down at that confession, easing himself down onto the sofa and pulling Johnny down with him.

He leans into Johnny, unable to convey his thanks with words.

“I love you.” Johnny whispers.

“I love you too.” Patrick replies softly as the music filters quietly around them.

Juliet, when we made love, we used to cry. You said I love you like the stars above, I’ll love you til I die.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it


End file.
